New Vegas Strip
(Embassy) (Freeside gate) (Gomorrah) (Lucky 38) (MA's workshop) (LVB station) (The Tops) (Ultra-Luxe) (Vault 21) |local map = |footer = Ícone de reputação em Fallout: New Vegas. }} O New Vegas Strip, oficialmente Zona Economicamente Livre de New VegasOrder of Withdrawal, é uma localidade na Mojave Wasteland. Visão-Geral Fundada em 15 Maio de 1905, Las Vegas era a joia da coroa de Nevada e de toda Comunidade do Sudoeste. A via principal de Las Vegas e áreas adjacentes foram salvas de destruição completa graças à Mr. House, que se preparou para a eventual guerra. Quando a Grande Guerra começou, ele usou seu gênio e riqueza considerável para que os mísseis não acertassem a cidade de Las Vegas usando mísseis e torretas terra-ar no teto de seu Cassino, o Lucky 38. Embora algumas ogivas tenha passado as defesas e acertado a cidade, a maioria conseguiu ser salva da destruição nuclear. Por alguns anos, o Strip foi comandado por famílias tribais, até que em 2274, Mr. House enviou escoltas Securitrons para negociar com as mesmas e assinar tratados anti-violência. No processo de reconstrução do Strip, Mr. House assumiu controle sob os residentes do Vault 21 após uma aposta com os melhores jogadores do vault. Após eles evacuarem, House se apropriou de toda tecnologia útil no vault, e preencheu grande parte das instalações com concreto, a entrada se tornou uma loja de lembranças e os níveis inferiores se transformaram em um pequeno hotel. Enquanto as famílias reconstruíam os cassinos, os locais exerciam o árduo trabalho de erguer uma enorme muralha ao redor do Strip. Quando os exploradores e comerciantes da NCR chegaram ao local, eles ficaram maravilhados com o Strip e retornaram para a Califórnia com histórias fantasiosas de fortuna e sorte esperando visitantes. Eventualmente, quando o exército NCR em si chegou, eles ficaram surpresos com a proteção e segurança no Strip. Eles estabeleceram um acordo com Mr. House para estabelecer uma base na área (junto ao controle de Hoover Dam) o NCR nunca controlou o Strip. Após a Primeira Batalha de Hoover Dam a NCR conseguiu negociar presença da polícia militar no Strip, mas sua influência ainda é pequena. Embora as tribos que se tronaraim as famílias em The Strip se odiassem, as demandas de Mr. House forçou-as a serem amistosas entre si. Eles continuam a travar pequenas disputas embaixo dos panos, mas não se arriscam tanto por medo de enfurecer Mr. House. Layout O Strip é o coração de New Vegas. Ao entrar pelo portão norte, o Gomorrah é o primeiro cassino à direita e o Lucky 38 à esquerda. Mais abaixo está um portão para outra área do strip, onde estão os cassinos The Tops, o Ultra-Luxe e o mono-trilho para Camp McCarran. Depois do terceiro portão está o Vault 21, o Workshop de Michael Angelo e a Embaixada NCR. Construções Habitantes Entrando no Strip A entrada do Strip é protegida por vários securitrons, que irão impedir o Courier de entrar diretamente. Existem 7 possíveis maneiras de entrar: * Os securitrons permitirão entrada se o jogador pagar 2000 caps. Eles não irão pegar o dinheiro, mas só conferir se o visitante possui uma quantia aceitável de caps. ** Possuindo uma habilidade de Science de pelo menos 80 (o que é díficil de alcançar caso o jogador tenha resolvido ir diretamente ao Strip no início do jogo), o securitron pode ser hackeado para garantir entrada. ** Alternativamente, matando todos os securitrons na entrada permitirá acesso. Note que isso causará hostilidade em caso de testemunha; os securitrons no interior também irão lutar e dar infâmia. * Os securitrons também irão permitir acesso via passaporte. Speech de 50 ou mais permite que o jogador convença Ralph, do Mick & Ralph's a forjar um passaporte por 500 caps. Pode ser adquirido por 375 se o jogador possuir Barter 50, ou até de graça se possuir reputação dentre os NCR. ** Um passaporte pode ser adquirido de graça sem necessidade de passaporte ao passar o teste de Speech no final da quest G.I. Blues dada pelo King. * Possuir a reputação "liked ou maior entre os NCR e vestindo um uniforme NCR permite a viagem via mono-trilho de Camp McCarran até Las Vegas Boulevard Station. Quests relacionadas Notas * Mr. House é o proprietário misterioso do Strip. Ele controla seu pequeno império dos confins do Lucky 38, onde nenhum ser vivo jamais pisara o pé há mais de 200 anos. * Os securitron do lado de fora do Strip que impedem os residentes de Freeside de entrar irão dar re-spawn, mas os dentro de The Strip não, só após término da quest The House Always Wins II onde les são atualizados para a versão MKII. * Na cena de abertura, o Strip é mostrado sem os portões separando as seções. A cinemática foi renderizada em desenvolvimento precoce, antes dos portões terem que ser acrescentados devido à limitações de memória. * Um brahmin pode ser visto sendo perseguido por dois PMs no portão próximo ao The Tops e desaparecendo no outro lado. * Quando o jogador entra no Strip pela primeira vez, a canção "Ain't that a Kick in the Head?", por Dean Martin começará a ser tocada. * Victor assumirá controle de outro securitron e forçar uma conversa com o Courier na primeira vez que ele entrar no Strip. * Próximo ao portão que leva a segunda parte do Strip pode-se encontrar soldados NCR dançando com prostitutas. * Soldados NCR podem ser vistos perambulando bêbados; seu diálogo é normal como os soldados sóbrios na embaixada. * Alguns diálogos de Cass, vários NPCs e scripts no G.E.C.K. chamam o Strip de "A Rua". * Certas caixas-de-correio no Strip contêm revistas de habilidade temporária. * Raramente, festeiros bebâdos estarão na fonte do Ultra-Luxe e são forçados a sair por PMs e Securitrons. * Supostamente, tanto Freeside quanto o The Strip deveriam ser maiores mas tiveram que ser cortadas devido a problemas de memória. Aparições The Strip aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas Bugs * De vez em quando, quando avançando na quest "For The Republic, Part 2" ou "Wild Card: Side Bets", a porta pra o Strip está trancada. ** Uma solução é viajar para The Strip via mono-trilho de Camp McCarran. ** Outra solução é matar um securitron do portão e pegar a chave. Se você usar um rifle de longo-alcance com silenciador ou o Christine's CoS silencer rifle (com o add-on Old World Blues instalado), você conseguirá matar um dos securitrons sem atrair atenção. ** Pagar de novo para entrar também é uma solução, você pode adicionar os 2000 caps necessários usando o comando . ** Ou usar o comando para conseguir a chave: , ou abrir o console, clicar no portão, e digitar "unlock". ** Recarregar um auto-save anterior parece resolver o problema. * Se aproximar ao portão do Strip pode causar um barulho alto de buzina. Gallery Prerelease Lucky 38.jpg|Como visto em Fallout: New Vegas New Vegas AR.jpg|Como visto em All Roads NewVegasStripFirst.png|1ª parte do Strip NewVegasStripSecond.png|2ª parte do Strip NewVegasStripThird.png|3ª e última parte do Strip Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (5).jpg|O cassino Gomorrah Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (6).jpg|A placa de Gomorrah Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (8).jpg|Entrada do Lucky 38 NewVegasLucky38.jpg|O cassino Lucky 38 NewVegasStrip.jpg|2ª parte do Strip NV Strip.png|O Lucky 38 e a placa do The Tops Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (3).jpg|Cassino The Tops Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (4).jpg|Placa do Lucky 38 NCR troopers relaxing.png|A fonte do Ultra-Luxe (com um soldado NCR "relaxando") Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (10).jpg|Placa do Vault 21 NCR_Embassy.jpg|A Embaixada NCR Conceptart-thestrip-B.jpg|Arte Conceitual do Strip fallout-vegas-strip.jpg|Securitron patrulhando o Strip The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg Referências en:New Vegas Strip de:New Vegas Strip es:Puerta Norte al Strip fr:Strip de New Vegas it:Strip di New Vegas pl:Strip ru:Стрип uk:Стріп zh:New Vegas Strip Categoria:New Vegas Strip Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas